Mute
by The 14th Undertaker
Summary: Regan is mute and his parents were murdered but Komui adopted him and he finds comfort in his new life. NOT YAOI. no boyxboy just brotherly love. rated T for Kanda's mouth. I am very sorry for grammar mistakes, by the way.


my first freaking story!*smiley face*

i dont know if this is suckish or not but it probaby is

Disclaimer: I DO OWN **-MAN! JUST MY OC, REGAN!**

Sirens could be heard throughout the streets. A teenage boy was sitting in the back seat of his parents car, covered in blood. _Ew...What happened? _This was all the boy could think.

Then, a man opened the door of the car. The man was wearing a blue and white uniform with a red cross on it.

''Hey, are you alright?'' asked the man. The man could see the disgusted look on the boys face as he stared at the blood that was everywhere, but for some reason, the boy would not

reply no matter how much he talked to the boy. _What's wrong with him? _Was what the man thought, but when he put his hand on the boys' shoulder, the boy flitched away from the

man like he was the plague.

That was when the man realised what was wrong with the boy. _No wonder he won't talk back to me!_ Then the man went to get back-up to help get the boy out of the car.

Various questions were racing through the kids mind. About what happened to his parents, why that man had run away, and why there was so much _disgusting_ blood. The boy does

not remember much of what happened to his parents since he was asleep in the back of the car. Then, the boy heard yelling outside of the car. Two men came up to the car. Both

were farely big men, just a little shorter than the boy, who was 6'11. Both were wearing the same uniform as the first man that came up to him. But something was..._off_...about them.

First of all, both of them looked pretty annoyed. Second, neither took a second glance at his unmoving parents. And last, but certainly not least, they were both _covered_ in mud.

He did not understand why the mud covered men(muddies he had started to call them) were paying attention to himself, who was unhurt, rather than his parents who looked

seriously injured.(He does not know that his parents are dead so they don't have to worry about them)

He was suprised at what the men did next. They both grabbed either one of his arms and jerked him out of the car. The boy was so shocked that he didn't move while they dragged

him away from the car. But when they came up to a white van with a red cross on it, the boy decided to get away from these dirty and sweaty men.

The boy was giving the men a hard time, harder than they thought possible. The teenager had kicked one guard in the grion and said gaurd was lying on the ground in pain, while

the other was trying to hold the kid down, but without much luck. Then, the first man decided to help and grabbed the teenagers waist.

''God, this is one tough kid,'' said the guard holding the boy.

''Yeah, he really is. Why does this kid have to be so freaking tall?'' the man said through clenched teeth from the effort of holding the boy in place.

But, for some reason, the boy never made a sound. Even when they were putting him in the van, no noise came from him.

One Week Later

Lavi and Kanda were walking though the hospital where they were supposed to pick up a teenager that Komui had adopted. What they did not expect was 6'11 mute that was

germaphobic and had OCD. They were uterly suprised when they walked into the room. It was spotless. Litteraly, spotless. The bed was made, the floor was clean, and all the trash

trashbin. And the room was perfectly semectrical.

''Yuu~the room is so clean! It's brightness is blinding me!'' Lavi said while falling to the floor dramatically.

''Don't call me by my first name!'' hissed the ever grumpy Kanda.

They decided to look for the kid and when they found him, he was in the bathroom washing his hands, using up the entire bar of soap. They stood there for a good ten minutes before

the kid had finished washing his hands and brushing his teeth.

'' HELLO MY NEW BROTHER!'' Lavi yelled.

_**CRASH**_

The poor boy had fallen down, right on top of Kanda.

''Uh... are you okay?'' All Regan could do was death-glare the red-head, since he was mute.

'' Hrrphhhhhh...'' came from under him. Regan looked down and reliesed he had landed on the long-haired asian man._ Ooooppppsss... _The tall mute thought while standing up

off the man.

While Kanda was standing up, Lavi thought all hell was gonna break loose, while Regan just stood there like nothing had happened and that it was perfectly normal to fall on an

asian man that looked homicidal. You could almost _see_ the dark aura emitting from Kanda.

'' WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID TREE!'' Kanda shouted so loud that Regan was almost positive that the entire building was shaking

_Tree? _Both Lavi and Regan thought in unison.

''Yuuuuu~ How he gets to be a tree while i'm a rabbit and Allen is a beansprout?'' Lavi asked in a sing-song voice.

''He looks like tree, so i'm gonna call him a tree. You look like a rabbit so i'm gonna call you a rabbit, and the beansprout looks like a beansprout.'' Kanda stated like it was the most

obvious answer in the world.

''Well, whatever.. come on! It's time to introduce ourselves to the newest member of our family!'' Lavi said with way to much enthusiasm.'' I'm Lavi Bookman, but you can call me big

brother if you want~''

_Clearly these people do not know I am mute so I can 'call' him anything. _Thought Regan.

''And the one with a piano stuck up his ass is Yuu Kanda, but you can call him Yuu~'' Lavi stated with pointing to the creepy asian man.

''DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME YOU DAMN RABBIT!'' Kanda yelled, '' and if you call me Yuu I will personaly slice you with Mugen.'' He stated to Regan, who was atleast a

whole foot taller than him.

'' And if you are wondering, Mugen is Yuu's katana~'' Lavi stated.

''Don't... call ...me ... YUUUUUUU!'' Kanda yelled once again.

''Well, time to go now~ come on... I never did get your name... was what it again?'' Lavi asked.

...silence...

''Hello.. earth to tree... why won't you answer me?'' Lavi asked.

Regan rolled his eyes and mouthed the words '_I'm mute, dimwit.'_ After that, there was an awkward silence between the three males.

''Ohhhh...''

''Che''

**I hope this isn't to suckish.. if it suckish then please review so that i know that.. and if you like it still please review..**

**MY SHOULDERS HURT!**

**YET I AM SO HAPPY! ONLY TWO AND A HALF MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL! but for some reason i have homework**...

Also i know this is really short and i am sorry about that...

**Well goodbye and please REVIEW**


End file.
